rubatosis
by hemmatron1996
Summary: Inter-house relations are worse than ever. So as a last resort, Dumbledore asks Draco and Hermione to get married. The worst part? Hermione thinks. It actually sounds like a good idea. RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. Ch 1 - The Proposal

~rubatosis – the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat~

('eighth' year. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl.) Interhouse relations are worse than ever. So as a last resort, Dumbledore asks Draco and Hermione to get married. _The worst part?_ Hermione thinks. _It actually sounds like a good idea._

 **A/N: Okay before I start I wanted to clarify a couple of things. If you've experienced Dramione before, by all means skip this. On a lot of Dramione fics I see people complaining that the characters are too OOC for their liking. This, by all means, I understand. But please understand that the whole point of Dramione is that they are OOC. Because let's face it, the original characters are way too unlikeable to ever fit with each other. Also, this is my own personal interpretation of Dramione, if it is not similar to your own, please don't hate me. Thankyou.**

 **Xoxo Lauren**

 **Ps. If you aren't British, you might not understand some of the slang I use, hence, I'll put some explanations at the end. It's a pet peeve of mine when every Dramione fic I read uses the word 'shag' nobody says that in England, at least, not where I come from. I won't be using it.**

 **PPS. If this wasn't already so obvious, Dumbles is stil alive, also, so is Snape. Repeating 7** **th** **year is compulsory because of the war, no arguments.**

-Hermione's POV –

It was a Tuesday, as the new Head Girl, she was required to visit Hogwarts two weeks early, to undergo some small briefings before returning for the academic year.

Now, usually, this was only a small two hour meeting a week before the school year. Hermione would know, she'd read countless things about it the moment she heard.

However, this year is different. This was the first academic year after the second Wizarding War, and Dumbledore was determined for there not to be a third. The school had not been open since May, just after the final battle had occurred. Since then, numerous repairs had been made to the castle, it was as good as new.

Hermione sighed to herself whilst thinking this all over. She wasn't sure whether she was ready to accept the responsibility of being Head Girl just yet, especially around Malfoy. It sounded ridiculous, she knew. Hermione Granger, war hero, nervous? She steeled herself, took a final sip from the teacup beside her and stood up. She took a handful of floo powder, swallowed her nerves and stepped inside the fireplace: _"Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry!"_

Hermione landed very clumsily in the fireplace of Albus Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was already there, seated very calmly in one of the chintz armchairs Albus always loved. He was wearing dark robes, not dissimilar to the Hogwarts uniform. Dumbledore sat across from him, his eyes twinkling, as per usual. "Hello again Hermione, good to see you're early, as always."

Hermione smiled weakly at the admission from the Professor, her nerves threatening to spill over. It had been over a year since she had been in this office. The last time, Hermione had thought Dumbledore was dead.

"Please, take a seat." Hermione snapped quickly out of her memory induced haze before hastily taking a seat next to Draco. She was almost definitely tinged pink now. She hated being embarrassed. She could have sworn she heard the tiniest of chuckles to the left of her.

"Now, I'm sure you're very interested in what I have to say," Dumbledore started "Before I begin, I must let you know, I would not ask this of you if the situation was not very dire."

This piqued Hermione's interest and she leant forward.

"It has come to my attention, that in my leave of absence, Inter-house relations are worse than ever. They are in tatters, so to speak. This absolutely cannot go on, not if there is to be peace in the wizarding world." He took a deep breath. "As a favour to me, I must ask this of you. As both head boy and girl, I think it would be a good idea to promote tolerance between houses. Especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. This would, essentially, set an example for the other students."

"Go on." Malfoy prompted. This was the first time he had spoken, and Hermione was surprised to see that his voice was not the scratchy one she had remembered it to be. Now, it was more of a bored drawl, something that suited his silky personality.

"You must get married, right away."

Hermione's mouth dropped. She must be hallucinating. Married. To Draco _sodding_ Malfoy. No way.

"What?" Her voice came out more as a whisper than the level voice she had intended it to be.

"Married?!" Draco said incredulously.

"You can't be serious?"

Dumbledore nodded, and chuckled. "I am completely serious Hermione. Think about it. You two are part of the biggest rivalry within these castle walls. Nothing would promote house equality more."

Hermione was aghast. It had happened, Dumbledore had officially gone off his rocker. Barmy. Bonkers. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"You wouldn't have to stay married forever of course, just for a year, until you graduate." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, well. I must admit, this is possibly the craziest idea you've ever had. But it may actually make sense." Malfoy said hesitantly, all but a small nagging voice in the back of Hermione's brain.

It was official. This was the worst day of Hermione's life.

"What!" Hermione screeched, this time not as quiet.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you mind if I speak to Hermione, alone?" He asked, the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. Hermione hated his pointy ferret face in this moment.

Hermione and Malfoy rose, Malfoy striding over to the door quickly. "You coming Granger?" He asked "Or should I be calling you the future Mrs Malfoy from now on?" He quipped, mock-thoughtfully.

"Shove off Malfoy." She muttered before following him out of the heavy oak door.

As Malfoy started to talk, she began to look at him. Like, really _look_ at him, properly. He was tall, slender, with the aristocratic grace Hermione was sure only being a Malfoy would provide. He wasn't bad looking, she supposed. But he was Malfoy. She couldn't marry him. But wasn't that the point? She hated him sure, but Dumbledore seemed to think he'd changed. She couldn't afford to let him down. She didn't want to.

Hermione took a deep breath, composing herself.

"-so really, it's not that bad of an-"

"Yes, Malfoy. Fine. Whatever, I get the point." She interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

"It seems outrageous, truly. I mean, I hate you, I really do. I'm not sure whether this could work. But if Dumbledore thinks this could help, I have to try." She didn't seem sure. She wasn't sure! But hell, what was she meant to do. How was she meant to react?!

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Believe me, when I first heard it, it doesn't seem ideal to me either. But think about it Granger, we could twist this you know." A smirk had graced his features by this point. "We could rule the school, as Head Boy and Girl, as a couple."

Hermione scoffed in disgust. "Yeah sure Malf-"

"You've already agreed to marry me; I'm just trying to make sure we get the best out of this situation as possible."

"Typical." Hermione scoffed again.

Draco rolled his eyes once more. "So you'll marry me?" He smirked in that infuriating way.

Hermione sighed. "Do you get a kick out of this or something, why are you so happy?"

Malfoy's smirk grew wider "just THINK of Potter and Weaselbee's faces! That is not something I can afford to miss Granger."

Hermione's heart sank. She really didn't want to have to do this. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If anything, she was being hypocritical. Wasn't she being prejudiced towards Draco? God, her head hurt. "Lets just go and tell Professor Dumbledore and get this over with."

 **A/N: Ok this was a pain to end because I didn't want to make Draco too OOC but trust me it will make sense as new chapters unfold. As you may suspect, he has an ulterior motive. Also, the way I've always seen Hermione is somebody who is very critical of herself, but also puts a lot of pressure on herself to please others, especially people like Dumbledore. At the moment she's just panicking.**


	2. Ch 2 - The Ceremony

-Hermione's POV-

A week had passed since Draco and Hermione had gotten engaged. She still couldn't believe it had happened. It almost felt like a dream, or more accurately, a nightmare. She had to pretend to be in love with that ferret face for an _entire_ year. 

He, of course, seemed to be enjoying this immensely. It was a week until the rest of the school officially returned to Hogwarts, and found out the news.

Hermione gazed balefully at the shimmering emeralds on her left hand. One thing she'd been adamant about was that she would not marry him the same day, she needed some time to think. To be sure.

So she had thought, she'd thought so long and hard about the decision she had to make. So much so that she cancelled all of her plans for the past week. She had not seen Harry or Ron in a month. They had gone to Romania to visit Charlie before they came back to school, so she guessed that they would have to find out when the rest of the school did.

She was getting married today. It seemed so surreal. It was to be a private wedding, nothing fancy at all. Then, when they returned to Hogwarts, they would share the Head dorms together. She'd hoped that they no longer existed after the final battle, but alas not. At least there she would be able to avoid the rest of the school when they found out the news.

Hermione had picked the gown herself. Draco paid, he had insisted on it. It was simple, a muggle dress, ivory in colour, with long sleeves and a square neckline. She hadn't even wanted to waste the money on a dress, but Draco had said something along the lines of 'no wife of mine will not wear dress robes to her own wedding.' So, she picked a muggle dress just to spite him.

Surprisingly, he held no objections, and even came to the muggle neighbourhood she'd bought it from with her. Hermione mused to herself. Maybe he had changed.

The clock on the mantelpiece was ticking past nine, which meant it was nearly time.

They were to be married at Hogwarts, with only Dumbledore and a witness present. She had no idea whom that may be, maybe one of the professors. Dumbledore would officiate, of course.

Hermione took one last sip of her tea, and with a sense of deja-vu, gathered her things and stepped into the fireplace.

-Draco's POV-

For the life of him, Draco could not really understand why he was so happy. He was getting married, for fucks sake. To _Granger_ , of all people.

But, Draco only saw this as an opportunity to mess with Hermione's friends.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Potter and Weasel's faces. They had, being the very dense boys that they were, ignored Hermione as a romantic prospect for the last seven years. He couldn't wait to see their reaction when he told them he'd snatched the Gryffindor Prude from under their noses.

Granger wasn't that bad he supposed. He hadn't been in favour of blood prejudices for a good two years now, so that didn't matter either. What he really wanted though, was to loosen Granger up a bit. She wasn't known as the Gryffindor Prude for nothing, and Draco was determined to change that. He was serious when he'd said to Hermione that they could rule this school as a couple. Of course, she was opposed to that, simply because it came out of his mouth.

Draco shivered as he walked across the grounds. It was unusual for Hogwarts to be this cold, it was August still after all. He cast a heating charm and carried on walking.

They were getting married outside, amongst the trees. She was already there, and Draco had to do a double take.

She looked _good._ Her ivory dress complimented her figure and her usually bushy hair was twisted into an intricate updo with tiny, periwinkle blue flowers woven into it. Merlin, she was almost glowing, as she chatted amicably with the headmaster.

Draco coughed as he got closer, signalling his presence. Hermione turned to face him.

"Late, Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrow. "Not chickening out of your own wedding are you?" She quipped.

"Not a chance Granger, wouldn't miss this for the world."

He noticed the giant, Hagrid standing to the left of him, looking a bit tearful if he was honest. He must be the witness. And to his surprise, Professor Snape stood the right of Hagrid. What was Snape doing at his own bloody wedding? He certainly didn't invite him.

This day was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's so short. I didn't want to include a lot of the actual wedding because that's a bit boring but I didn't want to just not include anything. In the next chapter, everyone will return to Hogwarts, I promise. It just seemed a bit random to skip over such a crucial part. Please R+R, ily 3**

 **Lauren x**


	3. Ch 3 - The Train

-Hermione's POV-

Today was the day. The day everyone found out she was fucking married. Hermione never swore, but she felt like if any time would be appropriate to, it would be now.

She had spent little time with Draco after the wedding. She'd agreed to meet him on the platform before boarding the train, it only seemed right to make the announcement together.

Not that Hermione wanted to that is, but it was better to do it together than to let Draco do it.

She looked around the busy platform, trying to find the signature platinum blonde amongst crowds of students.

Suddenly, she felt to very familiar arms wrap around her from behind. "Morning Mrs Malfoy, did you miss me?" He whispered, drawling in her ear.

Hermione gasped, it made her jump. She leant back a little into his arms, almost comforted by his warm embrace, before realising where she was and swatted his hands away.

She turned to face him and he raised her left hand to his eye level. Draco eyed the both glittering rings with pride before kissing her hand slowly.

"Nice to see you're still wearing them." He commented dryly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione couldn't help but go pink, this was a little more PDA than she'd anticipated.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her onto the train. "Come on love, let's go find the prefect compartment."

Hermione was too stunned to say anything. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected Malfoy to be like this. She had just assumed that they would ignore each other until the announcement.

When they reached the compartment, they found it was practically empty, only two prefects there already, one from Ravenclaw whom she did not recognise, another from Slytherin. Draco guided her in before entering himself. They sat close together, almost uncomfortably so.

Soon, the compartment was almost full, the only notable absences being Ron, who was a Prefect and Harry, who was not, but usually sat in here anyway.

Hermione noticed that she was shaking, and took a few shuddering breaths. Draco still had his arm around her and rubbed her back, in an attempt to sooth her.

She leant towards him, not really sure whether it was for show or not. A Hufflepuff fifth year, who Hermione believed to be called Simon coughed, before saying a little haughtily. "What are the Head Boy and Girl doing, so cosy together?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was not like her to be so nervous.

Draco answered a little coldly "She's my wife Dedworth, watch your tone."

At this, there was a murmuring amongst the students, wondering if they heard right. Simon's eyes flicked towards Hermione's hand and upon seeing the expensive jewellery, he gulped.

Hermione felt a small sense of satisfaction at that and sat up a little straighter before saying "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Draco and I are married, get over it." She saw a smirk flicker across her husband's face at that.

"Is that true Hermione, did you really marry that prick?" Hermione looked up. Harry and Ron both stood at the compartment entrance, jaws dropped. It was Ron that had spoken, his eyes flashing.

"That 'prick' is my husband Ron; I would prefer it if you referred to him by his name." Hermione's were pleading, but her tone was indignant. She knew they wouldn't take it very well, but he could at least accept her decision.

Ron didn't look convinced. "What love potion have you given her Malfoy?" He started angrily.

She felt Draco flinch but his tone remained perfectly calm. "I haven't given her anything Weaselbee, if you feel the need to carry on this conversation, I suggest you step outside for a moment."

As soon as the compartment door had closed Ron began unleashing his anger in a flurry of words. "How could you Hermione, do you not remember anything from the past seven years? He's a bully, he's evil!"

Hermione silenced him with one look. "Draco has changed; he is nothing like he used to be. I am in _love_ with him, now will you please accept that?"

Ron spluttered. Harry interjected "But he's a death eater 'Mione!"

Hermione's gaze turned fiery. "I would have expected better from you Harry Potter, how dare you!?" There were tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe them!

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else, but then Draco began to speak. "Stop, both of you, you're upsetting my wife. If you want to continue this, you are not welcome in this compartment." Draco opened the compartment door, as if to leave them, before changing his mind and whispering something in Hermione's ear. She nodded, and began to follow Draco in the opposite direction, down the train.

"What, where are you going?"

"To the Slytherin compartments, I feel more welcome there" Hermione tossed casually over her shoulder.

-3rd person POV-

Draco chuckled as they walked away, "that was great love, they'll love that."

Hermione sighed "I hate it when we fight, I thought they would take it better than this."

"It was to be expected really, they'll come around eventually. What we really have to do is prove to them that this is a real relationship."

Hermione nodded this. In the corner of his eye he could see Hermione's ridiculous so-called 'friends' heading towards them. They had stopped now and Hermione was leaning on the misty window. Draco knew exactly what could make the unwanted duo turn back around.

He cupped her face gently, her brown eyes flickering to his grey ones. Slowly, their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get lost in his lips. She was leaning fully on the window now.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as they pulled apart. She was a little short for breath, but she wasn't finished. She pulled Draco just a little bit closer and met his lips once again, but with feeling.

Draco had not been expecting that.

After what felt like a few long minutes, they were apart again, but somehow closer than they had been before this occurrence. Draco said softly "feel better?"

Hermione nodded, not noticing they'd attracted a little audience. Draco led her into the nearest compartment, almost empty, with the exception of two very familiar faces.

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had claimed this compartment as their own so they were very surprised to see a flushed Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy at the door. They sat down as Draco introduced them. "Hermione, this is Blaise and Theo, boys, this is my wife: Hermione Granger." Okay, so he was a little pleased to be able to say that.

They looked a little shocked, to say the least. "Pleased to meet you, Hermione." Theo said silkily, lifting her hand to kiss it. What was it about Slytherins and kissing people's hands?

Draco growled a little in his throat. "Theo, she's my wife." He said warningly.

Theo shrugged as Blaise introduced himself. Hermione was beginning to feel a little warm. She never did well in social situations. She just hoped the worst was over.

 **A/N: I don't know if I like this, it's a bit OOC. The banquet will be in the next chapter, and Draco and Hermione will move into their new dorms. Hope you all enjoyed, please R &R. If you're wondering, Hermione is letting Draco do all the talking because she doesn't like the drama, it's not that she as nothing to say. He's just way more used to handling it. **


	4. Ch 4 - The Welcoming Feast

-Ambiguous POV—

Hermione eyed her ring finger for what felt like the hundredth time today. She wondered whether she was making a good decision. She was pleasantly surprised to find that both Theo and Blaise were quite charming, despite being a little overbearing initially. Who's to say Draco wasn't the same?

Besides, maybe Dumbledore was right. Harry and Ron had reacted awfully, maybe this school was in need of some inter-house co-operation. Hermione was determined to show Ron AND Harry that they didn't bother her. She would show them.

Draco nudged her from where he sat beside her, on a carriage pulled by thestrals. Hermione had seen them for the first time this year. Most people are seeing them too, she thinks sadly.

"What's up love?" He asks, his brow furrowed. It wasn't unusual to see Hermione deep in thought, but he could bet it was something to do with Potter and Weasel.

"I was just thinking," Hermione began, then paused before affirming herself. She wanted to do this. "Do you mind if I sit at your table tonight? I don't think I'll be very welcome at my own."

Draco nodded before pulling her close to him. Despite this fake relationship, he couldn't help feeling very protective of the witch. He didn't like the way Hermione's friends treated her.

The boys opposite aww'd sarcastically. "Draco, you're whipped mate." Theo said, laughing a little.

Draco shook his head humourously. "Fuck off Theo, I'm married mate."

Soon enough, they were pulling up the castle. Hermione decided she liked she liked Draco best like this, among his friends. He was much more relaxed. She held Draco's hand as they walked into the castle. Many were staring. She did her best to ignore them as she walked past.

Draco held his head high, he knew they were looking, they always were. He'd give them something to talk about.

They sat down together in the middle of the Slytherin table. Some gawped at the sight, Hermione Granger, sitting with the Slytherins. She smirked at that, little did they know.

Some Slytherins looked like they wanted to object, but after a steely gaze from Draco, they looked sheepishly away. He was still a Malfoy, and they were still afraid of him.

He noticed Hermione looking at him. "What?"

It was at this moment Hermione saw Ron and Harry enter the room. She moved them a little closer together before Draco understood what she meant. She wanted to hide from her Gryffindor counterparts.

He lifted her chin before kissing her softly. It was a tactical move on the part of Draco, he knew everyone would see it, which would cause the reaction he wanted, also, it would distract Hermione long enough for Potter and Weasel to sit down.

Hermione pulled away from him, looking flushed, but a little dazed, just as he'd aimed her to be.

It was now when Dumbledore decided to make his speech. Neither of them were listening very much until Dumbledore said "-and I would like to extend my congratulations to the Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, who were recently married."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Everything was silent for o moment, before the castle erupted in chatter. She could hear the gossip headline now. "Hermione Granger tames the beast; the Gryffindor Princess marries Draco Malfoy."

Could this day get any worse? She took shuddering breaths, Draco's hand on her back again, rubbing soothingly.

The feast was soon finished, Hermione ate little. She felt a bit sick. This was her life now. She could see the betrayal on the faces of the Gryffindor table. It was a bit embarrassing really, her house was reacting worse than Malfoy's for Gods sake! He couldn't be _that_ bad.

Draco's voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Do you want to go back to our dorms now?" It was just now Hermione realised how close he was.

She nodded gladly, she wasn't sure how much she could take of this.

They walked out the door together, Hermione kept it together until she heard Seamus Finnegan shout "Traitor!" from the Gryffindor table. She burst into tears before running out of the Great Hall.

Draco flipped him the bird before walking quickly after Hermione. He found her, back to the wall, sitting on the flagstone just a few corridors down. Her eyes were red and streaming with tears. Draco coaxed her up before picking her up bridal style, it was a short walk to their dorms and he didn't think she was in any state to walk. Plus, this is what married people do, right?

She struggled against him, insisting she could walk herself but Draco was adamant.

Quickly saying the password to the portrait, Draco set her down on one of the lavish black sofas inside their common room. He let the portrait swing shut before sitting on the armchair opposite chair.

"Don't let them get to you Granger, they're just idiots." He said bluntly.

This apparently, was not the best thing to say for Granger burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Exactly Malfoy!" She hiccupped. "They're _my friends_. And this is how they react? Who have I got now, you?" She cried hysterically, hugging her knees to her chest.

Draco felt a little bit hurt at that, sure, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, but he was doing his best here. It wasn't his fault Gryffindors are such stubborn idiots. "Thanks a lot Granger, I've actually been trying to help you here, but you can take your ungrateful arse somewhere else if you don't like that." He said sarcastically, walking off into what Hermione presumed was his room.

He didn't hear as she said very quietly, almost to herself, with realisation. "I'm not even Granger anymore."

-the next day—

It was the next day and she hadn't spoken to her husband all night. He hadn't come out of his room all night. She felt a little guilty for snapping at him, she wanted to apologise before the day started. As bad at it sounded, she didn't think she could do today without him. She wanted to remain true on her statement to prove Harry and Ron wrong. She wasn't going to let Dumbledore down either.

She had woken up early and decided to have a hot shower before speaking to Malfoy, to soothe her nerves. She let the bathroom steam up a little as she undressed. What she didn't realise was that she had left the door open a crack, and Malfoy was not asleep.

As he walked past, he noticed a flash of creamy skin in the mirror. Unable to help himself, he sneaked a peak inside the bathroom. Granger was _showering._ He realised to himself, with glee. _Naked._ This was too good to be true.

Hermione hummed to herself as she dressed, feeling much more relaxed. She walked into the common room, fully dressed now, only to see Malfoy sitting on by the fire, eating a green apple.

He smiled devilishly at her "Have a nice shower Granger?" He smirked.

Hermione turned red. "Were you watching me?" She asked furiously.

"Not on purpose." He winked, then smirked.

Hermione spluttered before Draco continued "So, Mrs Malfoy, you ready to face the masses again today?"

Hermione was very confused now. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Well, my lovely wife," Draco spoke very slowly, as if speaking to a child. "When you love somebody very much, you forgive them." He was being sarcastic now.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I will never understand you Malfoy." Which was true, his emotions were up and down like a yoyo, it was all very confusing.

They linked arms before exiting the common room, for they were both fully dressed, and very hungry. "Oh and Mrs Malfoy,"

"Yes Draco" Hermione replied with a sigh, he would never stop calling her that now.

"I fully intend on snogging the pants off you before the end of today."

And he remained true to his word.

 **A/N: weeeee another chapter done, I hope you liked it. Please R &R, as always. xx**


	5. Ch 5 - The Bum Slap

-Hermione's POV—

Her first class was Potions. Breakfast had gone smoothly, well, as smoothly as the newest Mrs Malfoy can expect it to go. She had a feeling Draco had a word with some of the Slytherins, because Seamus Finnegan was now sporting a black eye. Typical.

Hopefully, she could avoid conflict for the rest of the day. She had Potions with the Slytherins this year, as it had been since First Year. It felt weird knowing that Snape had been present at her marriage. She wondered if he knew it was fake.

Draco had excused himself halfway through breakfast and she hadn't seen him since. Blaise had been nice enough, keeping her company in Draco's absence. He had insisted on walking her to class, Hermione had a feeling Draco had put him up to it. After the events of the previous night, Hermione knew he was concerned for her.

"So Granger, where are you going to sit?" Blaise asked playfully, waggling his eyebrows a little bit.

"You know, I'm not Granger anymore." She said wryly.

"I know, but calling you Malfoy just seems plain strange, and confusing." Blaise replied.

That was a good question actually, where was she going to sit? She doubted she'd be welcome by Harry or Ron and she wasn't sure how much banter she could take from Malfoy or his cronies today, that is, if he ever turned up.

Hermione looked over the seats in despair. Sighing, she went and sat next to Neville. Hopefully he would be a little more understanding. It seemed everyone was already here, Draco sitting two desks behind her.

She heard Ron whisper "What, is one Slytherin scumbag not enough for her, she's got to go and grab another one-"

She planned on ignoring him, her exasperation would not tolerate another argument today. His words hurt her, but she knew he didn't believe them really. To her surprise, she heard Draco interject: "Watch your mouth Weasel, that's my wife you're talking about. Have some respect." His voice was steely, a warning.

Ron was beginning to reply furiously when Snape entered the room. He took a sweeping glance over the class as it fell silent, his eyes resting on Draco and then Hermione before curling his lips into a smirk.

He began by taking the register, when he reached Hermione he paused, before saying "Hermione, Granger." Hermione wanted to melt into the floor. She turned round to look at Draco who raised his eyebrows at her. He wanted her to solve this one by herself. Dammit.

"Actually, Professor, it's Malfoy now." She said uncomfortably. There was a bang to the left of her. Ron had hit the table. How mature.

"Ah yes, that was such a delightful wedding. Congratulations to you both, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." He drawled. A murmur went around the class. They were now just realising the implications of what he'd said, Snape had attended their wedding. "Oh and Mr Weasley, five points from Gryffindor, for making a disturbance." He added.

She could have sworn she heard Draco chuckle. Hermione wanted to die.

Before long, they were fully immersed in creating the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. Hermione was grateful to find out that Neville supported her in her marriage. At least one Gryffindor was nice about it. Or maybe he was just scared of Draco. Who knew.

Hermione went to the back of the classroom to collect some ingredients. As she walked past Draco's desk, she felt a hand on her backside. He did _not_ just smack her bum. He shot a cheeky grin at her as she glared at him.

Ron mimed vomiting. "Really Malfoy, that's so disgusting. But then, you deserve each other. A ferret and a whore." He spat out the last bit venomously and Hermione felt her jaw drop. Never in her life had Ronald Weasley called her a any such name. He had said some hurtful things, but never this. Even Harry looked shocked.

Draco stood up and drew his wand. Before he could get a hex out, Snape interrupted him. Nobody had realised he was watching. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for that absurd language. A detention every night this week too." Hermione smiled a little at this, it was nice to have a teacher on her side, even if it was Snape.

Draco's eyes were still flashing so she put a hand on his arm "Draco, it's okay." She said to him before reaching on her tiptoes to whisper "we'll find a way to repay him later." Draco smirked before kissing her cheek. He sat down, still eyeing the Gryffindor side of the classroom suspiciously.

Normally Hermione didn't believe in revenge, but what Ron said hurt her. If only he knew the true story. All it did was make her more determined to carry on this façade with Malfoy. Dumbledore was right when he said inter-house relationships were in tatters. She knew this absolutely now.

She didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the lesson. When it finished, Draco took her roughly by the arm out of the classroom. They stopped by a pillar just outside the corridor. She was about to reprimand him before he stepped closer to her, effectively pinning her to the wall. He looked cross.

Hermione took some initiative and kissed him. This kiss was like none they had shared before. It was bruising, filled with passion. His hands were roaming, hers around the back of his neck. It could have been hours, maybe minutes.

They pulled apart, both flushed and out of breath. Draco rested his head on the cool stone above Hermione's shoulder. "What do you have next?" He asked breathlessly.

"Herbology." She replied.

Draco groaned, the sound getting stuck in her throat. "I have Arithmancy." Hermione closed her eyes. "Skip?" He asked hopefully, knowing she'd say no.

Hermione thought it over for a moment. She'd never skipped a class before. But she'd also never been kissed like that. There's a first time for everything she supposed. "Sure." She looked at him, a hint of a smile tracing at her lips.

"Really?" Draco looked surprised, but a little triumphant.

She nodded and Draco took her hand, leading her to their dorms on the other side of the castle. Hermione saw Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye and blew them a kiss as she walked past. They gawped.

She giggled a little to herself. This was truly shaping up to a very, very interesting day.

 **A/N: This is pretty short again I know, but it seemed good to end it there. Do you guys want me to skip to a couple of weeks later, or write something about what happens when they skip, directly after this? Let me knowwww. xx**


	6. Ch 6 - The 'Big Skip'

**A/N: I wrote this to an 8tracks playlist that made me feel very friskkaaay. This chapter gets a little bit heated, so just be warned. Don't worry, they're not having sex yet. Hope you flowers all enjoy! xx**

-Ambiguous POV—

They barely made it through the door.

Hot, quick kisses, and lots of them. Draco's hands were everywhere. Hermione's legs around his waist. Her arms thrown over his shoulders. His usually neat hair, tousled. Her simple ponytail, unravelling. Tendrils framing her face.

Draco sat on the leather sofa, Hermione straddling him. She could get lost in his kisses, she did every time. Her lips were so soft, so inviting. Sinful, Draco thought in his haphazard state.

Hermione's brain was fogging. A haze surrounded her usually good judgement. The only thing she could think of was Draco, and the way his lips felt against the pale skin of her neck, marking purple bruises into her otherwise unmarred skin. Her worries melted away as she concentrated on just feeling.

Draco could _smell_ her, for Merlin's sake. Like peaches and cream, something else too, something distinctly Hermione. It drove him nuts. He began to undo the first few buttons of her blouse, hesitant at first. Her creamy shoulders were freckled, her cheeks flushed. He began to kiss down her collarbones, relishing in her little cries and mewls, leaving more marks. He wanted everyone to know she was his, if the rings on her finger weren't enough.

She caught eyes with Draco. His pupils were blown wide, his chest heaving with the weight of her stolen kisses.

Hermione felt a pure primal heat coil in her stomach. She loosened Draco's tie, unbuttoning the crisp shirt. She almost had almost taken it off, when they heard furious bangs on the door.

Draco groaned. Hermione would definitely answer that. Hermione sighed before walking over to the portrait. Draco smirked when he realised she hadn't buttoned up her shirt again, he hoped it was Potter and Weasel at the door.

He followed her to the door, where sure enough, the gruesome twosome stood, dumbstruck. "Her-Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry stammered, noticing their various states of ruffled undress.

"Well, I was spending some quality time with my husband Harry, what are you doing?" She said casually Draco liked the way she emphasised husband. It sounded good coming from her.

"But you have Herbology! You never miss a class!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, how typical really, she was allowed to miss a class once in a while. "there's a first time for everything, now, if there is nothing else you have to say, I have things to." With the last sentence, she winked at Draco.

She was acting more and more Slytherin, the longer she spent with Draco. Draco was beside himself with joy. This had gone better than he'd ever hoped.

Ron's ears turned red, this was the beginning of an infamous Weaselbee tantrum. However, Hermione raised a hand to silence him. "Save it Ronald. After what you said earlier, I couldn't give a shit what you think."

With that, she swung the portrait door shut.

Draco smiled, "I think I like this new, assertive Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at him cheekily, "call it revenge, it's fun to mess with them from time to time."

She went to sit back down. "I guess that means no sex then?" Draco asked disappointedly.

"Yep." She smiled wickedly. "You have to earn it, my dear husband." This was very unlike Hermione, but she was enjoying playing this character. It was new, different and it made her feel confident. Draco's kisses had empowered her.

"So what do you want to do then doll?" Draco looked expectantly to her, he had taken a seat on the other side of the sofa, but this was too far away for his liking.

Thankfully, she moved closer, and he put his arm around her. "Talk maybe, I want to get to know you." She said after a moment.

Her head was against his chest as they lay together. Draco had never been much of a cuddling type, but it felt nice with Hermione, comfortable even.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. What's your favourite colour?"

"Guess."

"Green?"

"Got it in one. What's yours?"

"I don't really have one, I guess, I like pale blues."

"What's your star sign?"

"Virgo, and yours?"

"Gemini."

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

Draco paused before responding. "I want to create my own enterprise, a business company, if you will."

Hermione nodded before saying "I don't know what I want to do. I might become a healer or I might go into the Ministry."

Draco smiled. "You would be a good healer."

Soon, they fell into comfortable silence. They were content in listening to the rise and fall of each other's heartbeats. It was now when Hermione realised that she did not hate her husband. In fact, she might even like him.

 **A/N: told you they wouldn't have sex. Review for me to update quicker! Hermione is really coming into her own, by being in this relationship it is inadvertently helping her realise her own self-empowerment. I know this is short again but I didn't want to draw out this moment. Otherwise it wouldn't be as special. Lots of love, Lauren xx**


	7. Ch 7 - The Sleepover

-Hermione's POV—

It had been a month since she returned to Hogwarts as a married woman. It had been almost three weeks since she'd spoken to either Ron or Harry. Hermione missed them greatly, it was true, but she needed them to accept her decision before she let them into her life again.

Besides, she had found that Draco and the other Slytherins weren't half bad. She'd been spending more time with Daphne Greengrass than she'd spent with the entire Gryffindor house. It was pretty illuminating, actually, to see how prejudiced they'd been in previous years. Daphne was a very lovely girl and Hermione had never spoken to her before, simply on the principle that she wore a green and silver tie.

Hermione rarely spoke to anyone outside of Draco's friendship circle, she missed Ginny most of all, but Ronald hadn't let her anywhere near his little sister, and Hermione knew that she didn't feel the same way as her brother. Surprisingly, she had confided in Daphne, her only other female friend, who had promised to corner Ginny so that they could catch up.

In fact, today was that day, and she was currently looking for Ginny, Daphne in tow. The Hogwarts grounds were very pretty in late October, thousands of ochre leaves strewn across the myrtle grass. This was Hermione's favourite time of year. Daphne's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Hermioneee, I see her." Hermione looked to where she pointed, sure enough, the redhead was heading towards Hagrid's hut, only a few metres away.

"Hey, Ginny." Daphne called cheerfully. One thing Hermione liked about Daphne was that she couldn't care less what house people were from, it made a very refreshing change. Hence, she had a lot of friends from other houses, making her probably the most popular person in their year.

Ginny turned at the sound of her name. "Oh, hey Hermione and… Daphne is it?" She seemed a little surprised to see her.

Hermione embraced the younger witch who returned the gesture happily. "I'm so sorry I haven't been to see you before now, Ron said some horrible things, I've been so busy studying as well." Ginny apologised.

"It's fine Ginny, honestly. I was actually wondering if you wanted to spend some time with us tonight? A sleepover in my dorms?" Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny smiled before accepting her invitation.

They began to walk to the castle, for it was almost dusk now and it would soon be getting dark. "So Hermione, what's it like being married to Malfoy?" Ginny asked playfully.

She giggled before replying "It's good, you know. He really has changed. Draco is a good man." Hermione said honestly. For it was true, she hadn't seen very much of Draco lately, they'd been too busy but the times she did he was always very, well, very un-Malfoy-ish. It was most unnerving.

Ginny giggled before replying "That wasn't what I meant silly, what's he _like_ " She motioned.

Hermione furrowed her brow before Daphne prompted helpfully "She means in bed."

Hermione flushed. What was she meant to say? "He's good, I guess." All her confidence had vanished.

"Just good?" Ginny said disbelievingly. "Whatever happened to the 'Slytherin Sex God' we heard so much about last year?"

Hermione chuckled a little bit at that. "Okay well, if you must know, he certainly lives up to his nickname."

Daphne waggled her eyebrows.

They had reached the Heads Dorms now and Hermione whispered the password, so not to alert the other two witches. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she just liked her privacy.

To her surprise, Draco was seated in the common room, reading. His head rose at the sound of their entrance. He smiled and beckoned Hermione to come closer. If they were to continue this farce, they had to play the part of a loving couple.

He pulled her onto her lap and kissed her gently. "How was your day?" He asked softly. Hermione glanced over to the girls. Luckily, they were preoccupied with eachother.

"It was good, I missed you." She looked at him, gauging his reaction.

He smiled slowly, "I missed you too."

They kiss again, stopping only because of the cries to the left of them. Ginny and Daphne are cheering.

Hermione rolls her eyes and says "really guys?"

"They're staying tonight, are you okay with that?" Hermione asks carefully. She glances over to the girls. They're pretending to not be listening.

Draco sighs "I guess this means you won't be sleeping with me tonight?" He looks forlorn.

Daphne bursts into giggles.

"Not like that, you silly witch." Hermione scolds, blushing scarlet. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Draco winks. "I'll invite Theo and Blaise, in that case."

Within minutes the two boys were climbing through the portrait, bottles of firewhisky in hand.

Ginny and Daphne have transfigured the sofas into sprawling chaise longues, complete with mountains of throw pillows. Hermione sits on the nearest one and Draco joins her.

Daphne sits on a huge beanbag and Ginny sits with the boys on a loveseat opposite.

Theo begins to pour some drinks and passes them around.

Everyone takes one, except Hermione, who has never been very good with alcohol.

Ginny pouts in disappointment as she refuses the drink. Theo propositions a game of 'Never Have I Ever,' shot glasses in hand.

Before long, they are already tipsy, Hermione too, for she had to pretend to do things that she hadn't done before, she was married after all. She didn't want anyone knowing she was still a virgin, especially not Draco. Her head felt foggy as she leant into his chest, his arm around her. Hermione wasn't quite sure whether she was having fun or not.

Draco whispered in her ear "Don't do anything if you don't want to."

Hermione frowns until Draco suggests a game of truth or dare, to which the already sloshed group agrees to. Theo goes first.

He picks a dare and Draco dares him to kiss Ginny, which he does, for quite a while. Hermione has to cough very loudly before they break apart. Ginny has the decency to look embarrassed, Theo just smirks.

It's Draco's turn and he picks a dare, not unsurprisingly. Daphne, who has been rather subdued until now, dares him something stupid. Hermione isn't listening, she's trying to tune them out. The alcohol is affecting her brain and it's making her feel sad. When did her life become so complicated? She hadn't spoken to Ron or Harry in _weeks_ , for Godric's sake.

She doesn't realise she's crying until the hot tears are dripping down her face.

She doesn't realise it's gone silent.

She doesn't say anything when Draco asks her what's wrong, or when he carries her bridal-style to his room.

Or when he lays her on his four-poster and sits beside her.

She knew she shouldn't have drunk anything.

What had she done?

 **A/N: I don't know, I hate this chapter, it was such a pain to write. As always, review if you want an update quicker, thankyou!**


	8. Ch 8 - The Morning

-Hermione's POV—

Hermione awoke the following morning to find herself tangled up with a very warm, very comfortable Draco Malfoy. She, of course, didn't realise this in her groggy state and so she happily curled up closer to the figure beside her.

He was still asleep, and unlike most of the rumours circulating the castle, he didn't look like an angel whilst he did so. In fact, he looked quite human.

It was only when Hermione realised this that she realised that she was gazing into the face of Draco Malfoy, of all people. Tempted, at first, to run away, she weighed the pros and cons within her mind.

 _He might wake up and kick her out._

 _The bed was too warm and soft._

 _He might hold this over her head._

 _They were married._

 _Ginny, Blaise, Daphne and Theo could still be outside._

 _He wasn't awake yet._

Hermione had made up her mind and decided to stay there for a little longer. She lay back down on the comforter and tried to pacify her aching skull. What had she done last night?

Hermione sighed, she didn't remember anything past Ginny and Theo snogging.

She heard a groan from beside her.

A half asleep Draco pulled her closer. In mortification, Hermione attempted to resist him but Draco only held on tighter.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp unsuccessfully and with a huff, relaxed in his arms as Draco muttered sleepily. "You're extraordinarily hard to cuddle, you know that Granger?" Hermione scoffed as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Morning Granger" he said into her hair. Hermione resisted the urge to correct him.

He began to lay soft little kisses along her neck and shoulder. Hermione resisted the urge to push him off. She wanted to savour this moment.

She began to feel hot all over as he slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, for it had appeared that they'd gone to sleep in their robes.

He left a trail of little marks as he explored her collarbones. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" He murmured into her skin.

Hermione didn't quite think she could get the words out to answer him and instead shook her head.

Draco sighed "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

He pulled away from her and Hermione felt a little empty without him there beside her. She grabbed his hand as he went to leave the bed and tugged. "Stay." She whispered. She'd never felt more vulnerable than she did in this moment. Not in the final battle, not when Bellatrix had sliced up her arm.

Draco's eyes softened and he came to sit beside her. There was a pause that felt like it lasted forever as Hermione looked into Draco's eyes.

And then it all came crashing down.

They kissed with a soft intensity, Draco on top of her, effectively pinning her to the bed. Her hands cupped his face. She trailed her fingers down his naked torso.

She was free of her shirt now and Draco began to kiss down her chest, worshipping her body.

Hermione couldn't help but be caught up in the pleasure.

So much so that she didn't hear Blaise knock on the door, or see him enter the room. That was until he let out a burst of laughter.

They sprang apart. Hermione turned bright red as Draco attempted to cover her with the comforter. "What the fuck Blaise?!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry-, but, - it-" Blaise could barely breath, wheezing with laughter.

Draco scowled.

When Blaise had finally sobered up he said "What I was trying to say was, Weasel arrived at the door and he's demanding to see Hermione, I tried to make him wait outside but he wouldn't. He's being restrained by Ginny in the Common Room."

Hermione sighed, her head was pounding. Draco looked at her half-dressed state worriedly. "I'll go deal with him love, don't worry."

Hermione tried to protest but he was already out of the door. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her, to be honest.

Blaise smirked at her. "Having fun there Granger?"

She threw a pillow at him.

-Draco's POV—

Weasel was sitting on one of the beanbags Daphne had conjured last night, bound by ropes and silenced, courtesy of his sister he assumed. In true Weaslebee fashion, he'd gone purple.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Ginny unsilenced him and he began to speak. "Fuck off Malfoy, I want to speak to Hermione, Ginny you better get the fuck to Gryffindor Tower right now."

Ginny spoke coolly, "you don't control me Ron, I'm not going anywhere. These people are my friends."

Draco smirked "Hermione doesn't want to speak to you, either tell me what you want or get out of my dorms. It's up to you."

He began to struggle against his binds. "I want to know why Hermione Granger would marry scum like you."

Theo began to raise his wand; he was very protective of his friends. Draco had half a mind to let him at Weasley, but Daphne had soon calmed him down.

Draco gritted his teeth as Ron continued "you're death eater scum, nobody likes you, not even your own parents. Hermione was meant to marry me!"

There was chaos. Every wand in the room was pointed at Ronald.

Draco saw Hermione emerge from the shadows, tears glistening at her eyes.

She stepped into the circle of her friends, shaking a little. She spoke very quietly, her voice trembling with emotion. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. Draco is not a death eater, he is a good man, a better one than you've been. I waited for you, for you to apologise for the horrible things you have said, but I will not wait any longer. You have no business here. For you are certainly not my friend, you do not respect my husband, and you definitely don't respect me. Come near me again, and you will regret it." Her voice was low and dangerous as she released his binds.

"No, - Hermione, leave him, please, he doesn't deserve you." Ron fell to her feet.

"I said leave!" She spat venomously.

"Just say the word Hermione and we'll hex him into the next century." Daphne's voice was angry and ready to fight.

Hermione shook her head sadly, her eyes fixed on Ron, full of hurt.

Blaise escorted him to the door, his wand at his throat. He pushed him hard, out of the portrait.

It was only now, when Ron was gone, that Hermione dropped to her knees and let the waves of tears rush over her.

And Draco was very tempted to run after Ronald to kill him for just that.


	9. Ch 9 - The Aftermath

-Ambiguous POV—

Hermione let the tears wash over her. Talking to Ron again, hearing his bigoted words again had torn the wounds anew and this time she wasn't sure she could be stitched back together again.

Draco looked torn between going to Hermione or going after Ron, so did Ginny. They all did in fact, within the space of a few weeks that'd all come to care very deeply for Hermione and in true Slytherin style, they didn't like anyone messing with people they cared for.

There was an unspoken agreement between the entire group that they would somehow repay Ronald for his kind words, and they all rushed to Hermione's side. Draco got there first, cradling her in his arms. He held her close and rocked her as the rest gathered by her. "I should kill Ronald for that." Daphne spat venomously. They all agreed with her, sure, it hadn't seemed like much at the time, but Hermione seemed to be very emotionally vulnerable, especially after the events that had transpired in the previous night.

Hermione hiccupped. She began to feel a sense of deja-vu as she began to tune out the voices, listening instead to Draco's heartbeat. How had her life turned into this?

Hermione was just very tired, tired of all the fighting, tired of all the drama. She thought that she could leave prejudice and fighting with Voldemort, but apparently not. It was just as bad, if not worse. Her heart ached, she was so confused. She almost had sex with Draco Malfoy, not twenty minutes ago. This time last year, she was horcrux-hunting in a tent with Harry and Ron. Come to think of it, she thought bitterly, Ron hadn't really been around much, had he?

But she had forgiven him, like a dutiful little dog and welcomed him back with open arms. She always did. And how did he repay her? By treating her like dirt.

On top of that, she thinks she might be falling in love with _Malfoy,_ of all people, her _husband._ It was ironic that in all of this, he was the caring and considerate one, not her best friends. And that only made her cry harder.

Draco's voice lulled her out her thoughts. "Shhhh, Hermione, come on, you need a rest." He picked her up bridal-style and carried her into his room. Now Hermione truly felt a sense of deja-vu.

She doesn't know how long they laid there for, but eventually she stopped crying. Instead, they just lie there in silence. Draco pulls her closer, needing her warmth.

She turned to him, a determined look in her eye. She put her hands on his chest and said "I want to prove them wrong Draco, I won't just sit here and cry. Please." Her voice cracked a little bit at the end of the sentence, but she did not falter.

"Of course baby, me too." Draco said reassuringly. If this was what Hermione wanted, for them to be a couple, then that is what they would do.

It was the next day and they both woke up bright and early. The others had long since gone back to their towers, the Slytherins taking a short detour to escort Ginny to Gryffindor Tower, and in which they _accidentally_ went inside, _accidentally_ went to the 7th year boys' dorms and _accidentally_ set fire to Ron's bed. Accidentally, of course.

Hermione and Draco dressed, taking a little bit more time than usual. Draco seemed to kiss her a lot more now, whether in public or not. Hermione didn't care, she just liked the feeling of his lips on hers.

They walked to breakfast, his hand slung around her waist, a protective and possessive stance, if anything. She went to sit at his table, as usual but Draco stopped her. "No, let's sit at the Gryffindor table." There was malice glittering in his eyes, and Hermione went along with it.

They sat on the far end of one table, Ron, Harry and the rest of Hermione's year only a few seats away.

Hermione swallowed her pride before kissing Draco soundly. She wouldn't let them ruin today, she wouldn't. Draco chuckled as the Gryffindors puffed. It was funny to see them riled up, serves them right.

Hermione waved Ginny over, who brought Daphne, who it would appear brought Theo as well. "Well, it's turning into a right Christmas-coloured celebration over here isn't it." Draco smiled dryly.

Hermione poured herself a glass of cranberry juice as she chatted amicably to Daphne. To her surprise, Seamus Finnegan caught her attention. He coughed as she raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to apologise, for what I said, before, I overreacted. You and Malfoy are good for each other." Hermione spluttered in surprise.

"Thankyou Seamus, it means a lot." She said honestly. Draco just smirked smugly.

Before long, they were joined by Luna and Hannah Abbot, as well as some Ravenclaw prefects who Hermione didn't really recognise.

"This is exactly what Dumbledore wanted." She whispered into Draco's ear.

"It's exactly what he wanted my love, now, don't you think we should be getting to class?" He drawled smoothly.

They rose from their seats and began walking to Transfiguration.

Since the start of the year, Hermione had requested to be moved to where she felt welcome, i.e. with the Slytherins. Most had obliged with indifference, if not a little curiosity. When she had asked this of McGonagall however, had looked very sad. Not to upset her favourite teacher, Hermione had retracted her previous statement. Henceforth, she still sat with her house-mates.

This had lead to her dreading every transfiguration lesson. Draco had asked her constantly to move, but she refused. Today was the day that she would not let them get to her, they were beneath her, as far as she was concerned.

After hugging Draco Hermione walked to her seat, bag in hand. Harry looked uncomfortable, as usual.

She looked over to where Draco was sitting, who looked as confident as always. She winked at him before raising her left hand so that her elbow rested on the desk. She gazed at her wedding rings. They were still emerald and diamond, still the same silver bands. She sighed loudly and obviously, before blowing a kiss to Draco.

He smirked wider as Harry shuffled nervously in his seat. Serves him right. Hermione certainly saw the appeal in this continuing, but it was in this moment that McGonagall entered the classroom, and it was silent.

Hermione cast her eyes to her parchment. For once, she found herself thinking, for the first time in her life, that Transfiguration was so goddamn _boring._

 **a/n: there it is! A new chapter. As always, review for me to update quicker, I hope you enjoyed! I will probably be updating more infrequently as I return to school tomorrow but I will try my best! Lots of love, Lauren xx**


	10. Ch 9 - The Shopping Trip

-Hermione's POV—

It was soon approaching to the Christmas break and Dumbledore had just announced that the school was reinstating regular visits to Hogsmeade, the local magical village. Hermione wasn't particularly excited about it, everyone had seemed to be over the moon about it, especially Ginny and the rest of her friendship group. Hermione didn't really see the big deal, it hadn't changed much since her fifth year, what was there to be excited about? A bunch of shops filled to the brim with hyperactive teenagers?

On top of this, Dumbledore had announced the return of the Yuletide Dance. Not to be confused with the Yule Ball, an inaugural ball to celebrate the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Yuletide Dance was an annual Christmas ball that hadn't been hosted at Hogwarts for a little over fifty years. Hermione had read about it in Hogwarts, a History. Ironically, it was used to promote inter-house relations and it was heavily encouraged to bring a partner from a different house.

As head-boy and girl, Draco and Hermione had been charged with organising the dance, along with Professor Flitwick and the seventh-year prefects. The process had taken up most of their free time over the past three weeks, leaving her exhausted and drained. She really couldn't wait for the Christmas break.

Hermione had decided, well, _Ginny_ decided that they would use the next Hogsmeade trip to go to buy their dresses for the dance. Draco had much disagreed. He'd said something along the lines of "Every witch at Hogwarts will be having the same idea, go to Diagon Alley one weekend before then." He'd even offered to send his mother's seamstress for Hermione, naturally she'd refused but did agree with him on the latter. She shuddered to think of the chaos that may ensue at Madame Malkins on that weekend.

The first Hogsmeade weekend for over a year was next weekend, which meant Hermione had to find her dress today, or not at all. Today was a Saturday, Hermione only had leave to go to Diagon Alley for today as tomorrow was the final meeting before the dance had to be set up, which was the weekend after Hogsmeade. It was very complicated, and it made Hermione's head hurt to think about it. Sometimes she wished that she'd kept her time-turner.

But, on the bright side, the break was only two and a half weeks away. Then, and only then, she could relax.

She met Ginny in the snowy courtyard, just beyond the Great Hall. She meant to invite Daphne, but Ginny had told her that she'd already ordered her dress, so there was no real point. They were going to apparate together, for Ginny had not learnt how to properly yet and Hermione didn't want her to splinch herself. There was no way she was getting on a broom, that was for sure. They walked slowly to the gates where the anti-apparition charm stopped.

"So, Hermione, what kind of dress do you have in mind?" Ginny said interestedly.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't want something too outrageous, but I don't want to be known as the Gryffindor Prude for the rest of my life, I'm married for God's sake."

Ginny nodded "I know what I want, I have two pieces reserved at Madame Malkins." Ginny began to describe her dresses in great detail, to which Hermione didn't really pay attention to. Ginny was her best friend, but she did get a little out of hand sometimes.

"So, what's the dance going to be like, then?" Ginny hadn't become a prefect for her seventh year, and hence wasn't involved in the creative process.

Hermione tapped her nose secretively. "It's a secret." She smiled wickedly.

Ginny groaned in exasperation. "Pleaaaaase?" She drew out.

Hermione shook her head. "I made everyone make an unbreakable vow, no exceptions, sorry."

Ginny whistled, "you take no chances do you?"

It was true, it might be extreme but Draco and Hermione had both agreed that this was the best way to make it truly magical. Speaking of Draco.

"-so has he asked you yet?"

Hermione sighed, this was a touchy subject. "No, not yet, I might just go by myself, you know? It'll be easier that way, I get less stares."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "There is absolutely no way you're doing that Hermione; you're married to the fella for fuck's sake! Since when does Hermione Granger-Malfoy lie down and let everyone walk all over her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Maybe Ginny was right. She'd been making good progress with Draco over the past couple of months and she'd suddenly regressed. That would have to change. "Fine, but only if he asks me though." She relented reluctantly.

Ginny whooped in excitement.

Soon, they were at the apparition point and Ginny gripped her arm nervously. "Relax Gin."

With a little pop and a tug at the navel, they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

They'd decided to go to Madame Malkins first, Ginny wanted to try on her dresses for the final time before choosing and Hermione wanted to check the selection there before proceeding to Gladrags Robes, if need be.

They arrived at the large shop, Hermione a little daunted by the sheer amount of dresses on display. Ginny however was not and went immediately up to the counter to collect her dresses. Hermione wandered a little, being approached by a saleswitch only once, who was promptly reassured that yes, she was fine, and yes, she was in fact _the_ Hermione Granger-Malfoy, War Heroine, spouse of Draco Malfoy. Embarrassing as that was, Hermione continued to window shop until Ginny approached her, dresses in arm.

"Will you come to the dressing rooms with me?" She asked pleadingly.

The first dress was poufy and an iridescent gold. It suited Ginny's hair nicely enough but Hermione couldn't help but feel that it was a little too house-pride orientated. Many people would be wearing their house colours. It wasn't unique enough for Ginny.

The next dress however, was a completely different story. It was a shimmering silver and fell to Ginny's toes like a waterfall. It was beautiful and showed off her excellent figure. Hermione smiled. "That's the one Gin, by far. You look amazing." Ginny squealed and went to go get changed.

Soon they were on a hunt for Hermione's own dress. Ginny had picked up handfuls of dresses, but so far she had liked none. They were all too flashy, or too plain, or too poufy, or too slinky. Hermione felt like crying. This was hopeless.

One dress made her cackle with laughter when Ginny pointed it out to her as it was almost the exact copy of her wedding dress. When she told Ginny this, she too laughed mirthlessly. It was very ironic. Still, at least Gin approved.

Suddenly, she saw something that caught her eye, right in the corner of the shop on a mannequin. She alerted Ginny that she was going to go and try another on and went to go grab it.

The dress was cream, with a hint of a blushing pink across the fabric. It wasn't strapless, the sleeves were capped along a square neckline. It was made of a non-shiny satin that felt expensive, yet was very light. The dress flowed nicely to her feet, it wasn't too bell-shaped, which Hermione had come to hate. What she liked most however were the tiny rosy sparkles that adorned the skirt, making her glitter in the light. It was perfect.

When Hermione came to show Ginny, her mouth dropped. "Hermione. Oh MY GOD. You have to buy that, you look incredible!"

She smiled fully and genuinely before changing.

Hermione went to the counter, dress in hand. The lady at the counter cooed in delight before wrapping it in lilac tissue and placing it into a large bag. She rang it up at the counter.

"Would you like me to charge it to the Malfoy account?" She asked politely.

That was a very good question, she'd never thought to consider that beforehand. It'd only just occurred to her that she would have access to the Malfoy finances. "Uhm…" She paused.

"Yes, that'll be necessary." A very familiar drawling voice said from beside her. _Draco._

"What are you doing here?" She said furiously, thank Merlin her dress was already packaged up. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Just picking up some robes love, and making sure you got on okay." He grinned cheekily.

The saleswitch looked like she would faint from excitement.

Hermione scowled. "You're not seeing my dress Draco, think again."

Ginny giggled from beside her. "I should have known." She shook her head.

"Go on now, off you go, I'll be back soon." Hermione said pointedly.

"Not a chance, now you're here, I wanted to ask you something." Draco's eyes gleamed with glee. He was really going to do this here. "Will you come to the dance with me?"

Hermione hit him over the head.

"We're married you idiot! I wasn't exactly going to go with anyone else was I?" She scolded.

"Also," Draco added "You're coming with me to Hogsmeade with me next weekend. I haven't taken you out in so long, I'm starting to get embarrassed." He mimed mortification.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He did have a penchant for dramatics.

"Fine, I will see you later."

He pouted "What, no goodbye kiss?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes again.

 **A/N: There you go, the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you liked it! I want your predictions for what Draco has planned next weekend, and what you think the dance will be like. Tell me in the review section! As always, R &R to get me to update quicker, I love you all xx**


	11. Ch 11- The 'Hogsmeade' Trip

-Hermione's POV—

It was the following weekend, and a Saturday. Today was the day Draco had offered to take her out. She hadn't quite sure he'd been genuine until she saw the look in his eyes.

This was something she'd learnt over the past couple of months, she could always tell whether Draco was joking or not. She didn't know how.

She came out of her room wearing her favourite pale blue jumper and some leggings. She took full advantage of the cold weather by bundling up into her woollies, she would be damned if she didn't get to be in the snow today. Draco or no Draco.

Draco came out soon after, wearing dark grey slacks and a navy blue shirt. "You're going to be so cold." Hermione sing-songed with her back to him.

Draco huffed in response. "Just let me take you out woman." His hand tapped her on the back and she spun around. He held a bouquet of daffodils, her favourite flowers. She was surprised, but touched. She would've expected him to go with something a little flashier.

"Thank you Draco!" She smiled at him, holding out her arms for a hug. Draco pulled her close before whispering.

"You're not getting away that easily." He kissed her on the lips, more careful than he'd ever been, like he was afraid that if he kissed too hard she might break.

Hermione put the flowers into water before walking to the grounds with Draco.

Ron and Harry had not bothered her since early October but her heart still twanged when she saw them across the grounds.

Draco held her hand, swinging it slightly as they walked to the village, the pathway milling with people.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco shrugged mysteriously "that's for me to know and you to find out."

Which she soon did. They arrived at a small building on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, its doors were painted a pale yellow and the sign above the door read "The Yellow Duckling." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but he just pushed her gently indoors.

The place was quaint, with sunny chintz armchairs and sunflowers on each wooden table.

"Don't worry, we're not stopping here, we're just stopping for supplies." He said offhandedly.

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. Supplies? Don't worry? What?

He grabbed several bundles from the counter before shrinking them and putting them in his pocket. Hermione didn't get a chance to sneak a look at what their contents held.

And then he was pushing her out of the door into the snowy street. He grabbed her hand again, spinning her around to face him before saying earnestly "Do you trust me?"

Hermione was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, like she was dense or something. She knew what he'd said, she just didn't know why.

She nodded a little hesitantly, unsure of what was coming next.

Suddenly, they were apparating and Hermione didn't know what to do. It took several moments longer than she was used to and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

She opened her eyes that she didn't realise she'd shut only to be faced with Draco's chest. Oh right, she'd grabbed onto him in her panic.

She released him awkwardly as Draco chuckled, and then her mouth dropped. She was in the outskirts of a beautiful snowy forest. The trees were pine and hence had still their greenery, the floor was covered in at least four inches of snow and the sky was a piercing blue, unlike the cloudy grey they had left behind. It was astounding.

"Where are we?" She asked in wonderment.

"The Forbidden Forest." Draco replied a little too quickly.

He resized his 'supplies' and began to lay them out on the ground, a yellow spotted blanket underneath what appeared to be a wooden picnic basket. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked again, she really didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Setting up." Her husband said candidly, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Hermione rolled her eyes, did he think she was stupid or something? "I know that, but what are you setting up?"

"A picnic." He said, pulling out mugs from the seemingly bottomless wicker basket.

She sat down on the edge of the blanket, where Draco had gestured her to sit.

He proffered her a steaming mug of rose tea, her all time favourite.

"So, do you take girls here often?" She joked.

Draco paused for a moment before replying thoughtfully. "No, I always wanted to though. I just never met anyone worth taking."

Hermione bit her tongue.

Before long, they were chatting and laughing like old friends and Hermione enjoyed that very much. It wasn't until Draco pulled out the dark chocolate covered cherries, another one of her favourites, was that she realised how close they'd become to each other. She tensed, feeling a little hot.

It had fallen silent. She could cut the sexual tension with a knife. They hardly dared to breath.

He held up a cherry. "Do you want one?" He asked huskily, his voice thick with barely masked desire.

Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Yeah." She was surprised at how quiet it came out and how helpless she sounded. But that's what she was, helpless in his grasp, like prey.

He lifted the fruit up to her lips and she tasted the sharp fruit.

She finished it slowly and looked up again at Draco, swallowing nervously.

His lips came crashing down on hers.

She could smell his heady scent, something so obviously _Draco,_ an intoxication she would never get used to, no matter how many times she kissed him.

Her back lowered to the ground as she lay down on the soft, yellow blanket. Draco on top of her, one hand on the small of her back, the other cupping her hair.

The kiss was not soft, but it was sensual, with just the right amount of pressure as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away and she felt a wet, icy cold sensation trickle down her face. It was snow. The git had the nerve to throw snow at her! She grabbed a handful as he hurriedly rose to his feet and Hermione attacked with handfuls of the powdery snow.

Soon, they were soaking with wet and the comfortable ache in their stomachs, having laughed too much.

They lay side by side, looking at the stars, for night had fallen in their wake. "Draco," Hermione started.

"Yes love?" Draco drawled easily.

"Where are we really?"

"Bulgaria." She could hear his smirk from beside her.

"I knew it, you lying bastard." Hermione smiled. She could get used to this.

 **A/N: WOOOO that was so cute! I couldn't stop smiling the whole time while I wrote that oh my God. For those who don't know, woollies are just woollen scarves, hats or gloves. As always R+R, thankyou for reading. Lauren xx**


	12. Ch 12 - The First

**A/N: Don't forget to review this chapter if you like it, I love you all!**

-Ambiguous POV—

Draco wasn't sure he'd ever been this nervous in his entire life.

It was half an hour before the dance. He still hadn't gotten ready, having spent the past two hours directing fifth years in the Great Hall.

As always, the dance was only allowed for fourth years and above. He'd insisted Hermione not help with the setting up of the dance, to which she'd objected to greatly, but after much persuasion and maybe a few kisses here or there, she'd relented and had gone to get dressed about an hour ago.

Hermione was getting ready in the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and the rest of her roommates. Her makeup was done simply, natural with only the hint of shimmer. Her hair was straightened before being twisted into an elegant French twist at the back of her head, some tendrils escaping.

Ginny appeared out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her glittering silver gown. Her hair fell past her back, curled softly. Her makeup was smoky and not natural by any means. It suited her personality perfectly.

Lavender Brown had come down to Ginny's dorms for the occasion, having had an argument with the girls in her dorm. It appeared she was going with Ronald to the dance, not that Hermione cared much anymore. To no surprise, she wore a crimson baby doll, showing her shapely legs.

Hermione looked at her dress in despair from where it lay on Ginny's bed. She wondered if it was too modest. Had she made the wrong decision? She steeled herself before changing into the ball gown and slipping on some cream kitten heels. It was exactly as she remembered, shimmering gently in the candlelight. She looked shyly at the chattering room mates, who had long since fell silent.

"Oh my God 'Mione." Lavender was the first to exclaim.

Ginny smiled at the witch proudly as she gracefully accepted the compliments. Hermione was blossoming into a beautiful, confident woman and Ginny couldn't be more proud.

Hermione pulled on some delicate silken gloves that went as high as her elbows. Draco had instructed her not to wear any jewellery but Hermione couldn't resist slipping on her wedding rings. They were so beautiful.

Soon enough, it was time to leave the dorms and make their way to the Great Hall, where she would be meeting Draco.

Ron stood at the base of the stairs, presumably to meet Lavender, but his jaw dropped when he saw Hermione. His mouth opened and closed like a fish wordlessly.

Hermione couldn't resist a smirk as she walked right past him, Ginny in tow.

The doors to the Great Hall were shut, Draco, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were due to open them in ten minutes.

"Harry's over there 'Mione, see you in a bit?" Ginny smiled happily as Hermione shooed her away.

She saw Draco standing slightly to the left of the huge wooden doors. He smiled when he saw her, his voice a smooth drawl. "You look enrapturing my love, truly." He held her gloved hand in his own before lifting it up to his lips, never breaking the eye contact. He held a large jewellery box in his other hand and he opened it. "For you."

Hermione had always been one of many words, but she could not think to describe what lay before her. An opal choker and bracelet, dripping with diamonds, set in silver. The opals reflecting the light and creating a rainbow of colours in its wake.

"Put them on for me?" She asked huskily.

He lifted her hand once more, fastening the bracelet with care against her silken glove.

She turned around, feeling Draco's hot breath against her neck as he fastened the heavy necklace. His voice feathered at her ear. "You have no idea the effect you have on me love." He spoke softly, but it held darkness in its lilt.

She turned back to face him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Draco seemed unsatisfied by this and caught her lips in a bruising kiss. The night had barely begun but it already held promise of what was to come later tonight.

She clenched her thighs together.

In their haze, it appeared Dumbledore had opened the doors without them and everyone had already entered the hall. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

Draco took her by the hand and led her into the ballroom. It had been magicked to look like a Regency-era classic, with smooth white walls and huge looming fireplaces bedecked with gold leaf. There were mirrors all around and a delicate tapestry on one wall. The whole place was covered in a light dusting of snow, which continued to fall, charmed not to be cold or wet, one of Hermione's ideas.

A golden candelabra sat at each of the round tables around the edge of the ballroom, enchanted to burn without smoke or melting wax everywhere. The cherry on the cake however was a complete surprise to Hermione. A huge fir tree, frosty tips and all commanded the centre of the hall. "Did you…" Hermione started in disbelief. "Is that-"

"From our forest in Bulgaria, yes. I wanted to add a little reminder in there." He drew her close as they began to sway to the music. "You are mine, Hermione, I fully intend on keeping you as long as I can after the end of the year, if you'll have me." His voice was low and possessive, usually Hermione would object to such blatant disregard to her own wishes but she found herself simply resting her head on his chest. That didn't sound so bad, if she was honest. She would be lying to say that she felt nothing for him.

The song ended and Cormac McLaggen came up to the couple, tapping her on the shoulder. "Dance with me Hermione." He commanded.

Hermione was pretty sure Draco was burning a hole into him right now, with the force of his glare. He really was possessive. Cormac got the message and left, after that nobody bothered the couple.

They danced together, lost in their own world all evening. Hermione saw Ginny with Harry out of the corner of her eye once or twice, she seemed to be having fun. She also saw Theo's facial expression at the Gryffindor pair. She knew Theo had wanted to ask Ginny out for quite some time, she would have probably said yes but Harry had just got there first. From what she'd heard Ginny and Theo had shared more than a few passionate snogs in several broom cupboards.

There were little people left in the hall now, only a few stragglers, and Hermione was just about ready to leave. Her feet were aching in her heels and although tonight had been magical, she couldn't help wishing she was back at her dorms already.

She whispered a few select words in Draco's ear and soon enough he was pulling her out the door.

The pair fell into the common room, not noticing where they were going, too wrapped up in each other. Their kisses were frantic, urgent. Draco's hands were on her arse and hers in his hair. They caught their breath for a moment as Draco spun her round, beginning to unlace the delicate bodice of her dress.

"No interruptions, no disturbances, nothing to get in our way. This time, we will finally be together." He punctuated each word with a kiss upon her neck and Hermione struggled to keep her brain clear.

Her dress was unlaced after what felt like forever and she shrugged out of it delicately, taking off her heels as she did so. She was left in just her underwear and bra, feeling Draco's gaze upon her, she rushed to cover herself.

He pulled her hands away and began to lay frantic kisses along the curve of her breast. Hermione undid his tie and began to take off his pale dress shirt.

Soon, Draco was in little but his underwear too and he'd long since lay Hermione down onto his four-poster. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten into Draco's room but she went along with it anyway.

He worshipped her body, unclipping her white satin bra quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes into the back of her head in pleasure as he slowly kissed his way down her body…

 **(a/n: SORRY I can't write smut for shit)**

…Hermione caught her breath as Draco fell next to her, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. She looked at him through her eyelashes like she did all the time and Draco could have sworn he felt himself stirring again.

"I think I might be falling in love with you" She heard herself whisper.

"I've already fallen." Draco replied, not quite believing his ears.

And that was that.


	13. Ch 13 - The Broom Closet

-Hermione's POV—

It was the last day before the Christmas break, and it marked one week since Hermione and Draco officially got together. Sure, they'd been married for almost three months, but that didn't really count.

Regretfully, Hermione noted that she hadn't seen Draco at all since the night of the dance. They'd all been very busy with final preparations for the interim tests, she'd hardly spent time with him at all. She'd been expressing the lack of communication between her and her husband to Ginny only moments ago who'd promptly made some excuse to run off with Harry.

Speak of the devil, she felt his hand cover her eyes. "Hello Angel." He drawled, bending down from behind her to where she sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning to you too Draco." She said sarcastically as she turned to face him.

"These are for you" he pulled a bunch of expensive-looking pink carnations from behind his back. Ginny cooed from a few seats down.

Any bad feeling she'd had towards him melted almost immediately. She accepted them shyly and Draco sat beside her at the table.

"How are you?" She asked politely, not really knowing what to say.

"How am I?" Draco quirked a brow before whispering softly in her ear "My love, I'm positively _aching_ for you."

Hermione blushed scarlet but Draco continued his sinful speech.

"I haven't seen you in a _week_ Hermione. Do you know what that does to a man? I'm about to go completely _bonkers_ for want of you, for want of you underneath me, making those noises you know I like so much. God-"

Hermione cut him off. "Draco! Not here."

He rolled his eyes in response. "Where to then love? Where do you suggest?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in equal distaste, thinking for a moment before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of the hall.

She didn't stop until she reached the nearest broom cupboard. She shoved him in it before entering the small alcove herself. "What the hell woma-" Hermione shut him up with a kiss. This one was unlike any they had shared before either. It was wreaked with familiarity, not boring, just comfortable. Draco kissed back with enthusiasm, almost on top of her in the cramped cupboard.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the door, peppering kisses on to her neck. Hermione whimpered as he assaulted her chest and collarbones, for her shirt was already unbuttoned and her tie long forgotten. "You're so fucking perfect" Draco groaned against her freckled skin.

Soon, they were crying out their releases together.

He let her down gently as they hurriedly dressed. "I think we missed potions." Hermione giggled.

"It was worth it." Draco replied.

They kissed for one final time. Hermione had her back against the wall, Draco leaning on the wall with his elbows. His face was very close to hers as he whispered "spend Christmas with me." Hermione began to reply but he continued a bit too quickly. "Not for the whole time, I just don't think I can manage two weeks without you. Plus, you'll get to meet the parents." He smiled ruefully at the last part.

"Okay, we'll discuss the fine details later, but for now, I've got to get to class."

She opened the door to the cupboard only to trip on something under her feet.

Draco picked up the mysterious object in confusion.

Pink carnations.

Hermione went white.

Oh my God, somebody had followed them, somebody had _heard_ them.

She didn't think she would ever recover.

 **A/N: shoot me, I know this chapter is super super short but I wanted to do a mini update for the aftermath of the last chapter before the holidays, which I'm going to devote to one big chapter.** **PLEASE READ** **the next part:**

 **I'm thinking of creating a new side Dramione story. It won't be as long as this one, only about 10,000 words. I was thinking more of like a secret 'friends with benefits' relationship story that Hermione tries to hide but Draco enjoys teasing her about it and Harry and Ron are stupid so they don't realise what he's getting at half the time. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews, and what you think of this story so far.**


	14. Ch 14 - The Almost Goodbye

**Song of the chapter / Troye Sivan / for him.**

Hermione looked at the scarlet steam engine with a little sadness in her eyes. This was the last time she'd be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas break, which made her a little sad. Also, she didn't want to have to say goodbye to Draco, she'd resolved herself to hiding from him in the Ravenclaw carriage until they reached King Cross.

Luna in tow, they found an empty compartment towards the end of the carriage. "So, any reason why you don't have Draco with you?" Luna asked off-handedly, looking out the frosty window with a funny expression on her face.

"No, not really. I just thought it'd be nice to spend some time with my friends!" Hermione responded fake-brightly.

Luna raised one eyebrow. "You've got all holiday to spend time with us, to take a break from your husband, why now?"

Hermione huffed a little, she hated that Luna could always see right through her, she always ended up sharing more than she felt comfortable talking about. "No, that's not it. I just didn't want to say goodbye; you know?" Luna nodded, looking a little sympathetic. "And, not to mention, I haven't told my parents about Draco yet." She added.

Luna didn't look shocked, she never did. "Maybe the holidays will be a good time to introduce them, let them get to know each other. Hiding it for much longer will only hurt everyone." Her voice was light but her eyes held a serious tone.

Hermione sighed. She'd been putting this off for a while.

Abruptly, the train began to move from the station and within a few minutes they were miles into the Scottish countryside.

Luna and Hermione chatted for a little while amicably, Hermione feeling a little uncomfortable at Luna's insistent probing into her personal life.

"So, how's being Head Girl?" She asked dreamily.

"it's alright, I guess. It's a lot of hard work sometimes." Hermione shifted in her seat.

"I'm sure it gets easier with Draco there by your side." She replied.

Speaking of Draco, she could almost hear his shouting in the distance.

"Can you hear that?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Hear what?" Luna furrowed her brow gently.

Hermione peeked her head through the compartment door.

Sure enough, Draco was only a few compartments down, currently having an argument with a fourth year Ravenclaw. "I want to know, have you seen my wife?!" He yelled exasperatedly.

Hermione whimpered in fright. He was cross.

"Lunaaaa, you've got to help me hide from Draco!" Hermione whispered.

"Where do you suggest." She asked, clearly not understanding the urgency of the situation.

It was too late; she could hear Draco's angry footsteps as he strode over to her door.

Hermione closed her eyes and willed for herself to disappear.

"Hermione, what are you doing, I've been looking for you for ages!" Damn.

Hermione opened one eye slowly. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry?" She squeaked.

Draco pulled her up by the hand. "Come on love, we need to talk."

He pulled her along until they reached an empty compartment, sure it was in the Gryffindor carriage, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered, fuming.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you! I thought this would be easier." She rushed out, a familiar knot forming at the base of her neck.

Draco softened. "You don't have to say goodbye 'Mione, I told you this. This isn't the right way to do things."

Hermione could have cried in that moment. It truly wasn't fair. "There's something else." She whispered from against his chest.

She felt Draco take a sharp intake of breath from underneath her. "What."

"I haven't told my parents yet." She wailed, the dam finally breaking.

Draco held her close. "I can't pretend I'm not cross, you need to tell them soon, but we can do it together, if you'd like."

Hermione nodded gently and curled up next to him, the pair both relishing in the sounds of their own heartbeats.

After about twenty minutes, a knock sounded at the door. Hermione looked over, for Draco had fallen asleep beside her.

It was Harry, looking a little desperate. "Please let me in." He mouthed.

She shook her head. "No." She whispered back.

"Please?" He did look desperate.

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting up. She opened the compartment door and stepped outside, checking if Draco was still asleep, which he was.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"I want to apologise 'Mione, I miss my best friend."

"What about Ronald?" She replied tartly.

Harry grimaced. "I actually haven't spoken to him for a few weeks, I don't know what's gotten into him, he's really taking the whole marriage thing personally."

Hermione sneered. "It's none of his business, or yours, for that matter."

Harry looked a little sad at that. "Please Hermione, I want to be your friend again."

"Be my friend, be Draco's friend too. We come together now, I won't tolerate any fighting." She said warningly.

Harry nodded quickly before embracing Hermione carefully. "Thank you Hermione, I really needed to clear the air." Hermione smiled briefly before returning to her compartment.

Draco stirred a little from beside her. "Who was that."

"Harry/" She said gently, to which he grunted with displeasure.

"What did he want?" His voice was a little sleepy but his words held promise of retribution if need be.

"He wanted to apologise Draco, we're friends again. Or we will be soon enough."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat. "If I were you I wouldn't have forgiven Pothead so easily."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't get jealous now love." To which Draco just grunted again.

They stepped off the platform hand in hand.

Hermione's chest filled with apprehension as she walked over to where her parents stood.

"Mum, Dad, meet my husband: Draco Malfoy."

Her parents' mouths dropped open. "You can't be serious?" Her mum said in disbelief.

"This has got to be a joke right? I thought you hated that Malfoy!" Her dad said in equal shock.

Draco chuckled before pulling his arm around Hermione in a protective stance.

"Unfortunately, we're not joking. We got married last August." Draco drawled smoothly.

"Last AUGUST!" Hermione's mum screeched in horror.

"we'd been seeing each other in secret before then of course, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we just couldn't wait." Hermione chanced a glance at Draco, who smiled encouragingly.

The parents looked unimpressed and Hermione felt her heart waver a little bit with uncertainty.

"Say something?" She asked hopefully.

"What is there to say Hermione?" Her mum said quietly. "You married a boy who bullied you for years, without telling your parents anything. You can't possibly be in love with him, what did you do it for then, the money!?" Her voice had risen to a hysterical level.

Hermione felt her mouth drop and her heart sank to the floor. She blinked, once, then twice before Draco interjected angrily.

"I am in love with your daughter! How dare you suggest that our love is anything but genuine, Hermione has faced enough flack from everyone else we know for marrying me. It's no wonder she didn't tell you."

She tapped Draco on the shoulder as her parents struggled for words. "Can we go now?" She whispered sadly. He nodded before gathering their things.

"Where are you going?" Her father started.

"To stay somewhere where I feel welcome, with my husband." Hermione was on the verge of tears for the second time today.

With a pop, they were gone and her parents were left gaping in disbelief.

 **A/N: wowiieeee, they're not horrible I promise, just shocked. As always, reviews make me update faster. I love all of you! Thankyou for fourty followers on this story! xx**


	15. Ch 15 - The Manor

**Song of the chapter / Chopin / op 9 no. 2.**

With a pop, they'd arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Hermione's eyes widened. She had only been here once, and that had been in the delightful company of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco saw her tense and wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "If you don't like it we can always go somewhere else." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I can do this." She said surely.

"If it helps we've had everything redecorated since the war, we don't use the main dining hall anymore either." He reassured her.

Hermione nodded and smiled shortly "thank you." She whispered. Draco opened the gates with a tap of his wand.

The vast grounds were clear, only a few shrubs and statues dotted around the edge of the grass. "The real gardens are around the back." It was like he could read her thoughts.

The huge wooden doors opened at a touch of Draco's hands. No effort required. Hermione had expected it to be grand, she felt there was more to come.

The insides of the Manor were dark, panelled wood and rich burgundy hues. This was very different from the cold, unforgiving stone she remembered. She noted tones of the Slytherin green and dark greys in the furniture and art.

There were a lot more windows than she remembered, or maybe, they were just open. Light flooded the entrance hall, giving the usually gloomy Manor a more open and cheerful appearance. It was dark, seductive and _very_ Draco.

Draco noticed and smirked. "Enjoying the tour yet Granger?" The old nickname slipped out before he could help himself.

She raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of divorcing me so soon Malfoy?" Two could play at this game.

"Not a chance." He quipped, smiling a little in the corners of his mouth.

They took a small door to the left, leading into a room very different to the one before it. It was a light, airy room with high ceilings. Almost everything in the room was white, with accents of pale blues and greens.

Hermione's mouth opened a little. She liked this room a lot better.

"This is my living room, mother has her own that she used to share with Lucius, before, well, you know." He finished awkwardly.

Hermione nodded sadly. Lucius had gone to prison almost a year ago, straight after the final battle. Narcissa had turned him in herself, and despite all of his riches, he could not save himself that time.

Hermione sat in a plush green loveseat, feeling herself sink into the soft upholstery. "Thank you Draco." She said, a little melancholy, as he sat beside her.

"It's no problem, I've been meaning to bring you here for ages. This is where you'll be living, of course." He said casually.

Hermione sat up a little straighter. "hmmmm." She murmured, not wanting an argument at this current moment in time.

"So, do you want to meet my mother now or wait till morning?" Draco asked, lounging a little in the seat.

"I don't know; how will she react?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, she already knows, she can just be a little overbearing at times."

Hermione blinked. "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter then."

Draco took a bite of the apple he was holding. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy that apple didn't appear out of nowhere. Have you called a house elf already?"

Draco shook his head and said with his mouth full. "Fruit bowl." He held up a large marble bowl from the table beside him.

"Draco Malfoy don't be a pig; I didn't raise you to talk with your mouth full." She heard a voice sound from the doorway.

It was Narcissa, looking healthier since she'd last seen her, wearing pale grey robes made from a heavy sort of silk that only comes with being expensive.

"and you must be the infamous Hermione Granger, my son's lovely wife." She smiled gracefully.

Hermione smiled back, a tad shakily. She was very intimidating.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens, on this fine afternoon. Draco, go get changed for dinner dear, we won't be long." Her voice was as silky as her clothes, with a hint of refined airs and graces.

Draco sighed, he was clearly used to this commanding behaviour. "Yes mother, don't be too long."

Hermione stood, very aware of the fact that she was still wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Come dear." She gestured, leading her through a series of elaborate doors until they found themselves outside.

The gardens were beautiful, with an array of very 'English' flowers in large beds. Roses, gardenias and huge daisies. They passed a large pond, almost filled to the brim with blushing water lilies.

"You mustn't worry, I'm not like the other purebloods you may know. I fully support Draco's wishes to marry you, if not a little disappointed that I wasn't permitted to plan a full wedding." She sniffed.

They stopped at a small gazebo, overwrought with wisteria from above and with boxes of lavender surrounding the perimeter of the structure. "This is my favourite place to sit, the scent always calms me." Narcissa smiled fondly.

Hermione found the smell a little overpowering, if she was honest but she wasn't about to tell.

"I wanted to thank you Mrs Malfoy, I'm not welcome at my home currently, it means a great deal."

Narcissa waved her thanks away. "It's no problem Hermione, there's really no need to call me that either. You're Mrs Malfoy now!" She chuckled a little.

"It's strange to think that the ones who have been most supportive of my union with Draco are the Slytherins, the ones that are meant to traditionally be intolerant, and the Gryffindors have reacted the worst." Hermione mused aloud.

"Yes, it is funny how those things work out." Narcissa replied thoughtfully.

Very funny indeed.

Draco was waiting for them when they returned, this time wearing a crisp navy shirt and some dark grey trousers. "Did you have fun?" He asked a little apprehensively.

"Yes we did dear." Narcissa replied, smiling faintly at her son.

Hermione embraced him quickly. "You smell of lavender." He murmured in her ear.

Hermione kissed his cheek before excusing herself to go and get changed. Narcissa directed her to the master bedroom. "I took the liberty of ordering some clothes for you too." She called after Hermione's disappearing form.

It took several tries before Hermione reached the bedroom. It was expansive, with wooden panels like the entrance hall, but this time with touches of rich purples and emerald greens.

It smelled faintly of Draco's spicy cologne and Hermione took her time inhaling his scent.

She opened the wardrobe to find vast expanses of very expensive clothes, and even, to her embarrassment, a lot of very sexy lingerie.

She dressed in a simple dark green silk blouse and black skirt, quickly charming her hair into a sleek French twist before exiting the room, taking one last wistful inhale.

Draco's eyes darkened a little when he saw her.

They engaged in stilted conversation with Narcissa throughout the meal, Draco's leg sliding progressively farther and farther up her leg.

Almost as soon as the meal was finished the pair had rushed upstairs, hardly able to keep their hands off each other.

They stumbled into the bedroom, tangled up in each other's arms.

"You look so hot in my house colours." Draco growled against her collarbones.

Yes, she thinks that this was shaping up to be a very interesting trip indeed.

 **A/N: I really like this chapter, I hope you do too! Reviews make me write quicker! I love you! Have a nice day! Stay hydrated!**


	16. Ch 16 - The Morning After

**Song of the chapter / hurricane (vevo lift version) / halsey**

 **A/N: hey this is just a personal lil paragraph, don't read if you don't wanna. Anyway I got so many good reviews overnight and like 500 views which made me really emo because we're nearly at 50 followers for this story! Thank u so so much for everything I love all of you. I'm going to try to update two or three times today. I was going to go out today but now I'm just gonna neglect all of my responsibilities for you guys. I hope that you all enjoy these chapters. Thank you so much! Lauren xxx**

Hermione woke up tangled in Draco's arms. She ached all over, telling her that they definitely did do what she thought they did last night. She smiled sleepily to herself, gazing at Draco's naked form. The covers were thrown haphazardly over his lower half, but Hermione happened to know very vividly what was underneath those covers.

Draco stirred beneath her. "Good morning love." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, a little different from the smooth drawl she was used to.

"Morning Draco." She hummed, tracing circles into his arm.

He pulled her closer. "I could get used to waking up to this." He sighed contentedly, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Me too, but it's around nine, we should probably get up soon." She reminded him gently.

Draco harrumphed. "They can wait; I'm spending some quality time with my wife."

Hermione sighed and settled back into Draco's arms. There would be no moving him for at least fifteen minutes, might as well enjoy it.

In the end, it was more like forty minutes, as Draco had decided morning sex would definitely be the best thing to do at that current moment in time, and so they were late to breakfast.

Hermione dressed in a hurry. She didn't want to make the wrong impression on Narcissa, as nice as she was, she didn't feel like Narcissa was the right person to piss off this early in the morning.

She wore robes today, a light grey in colour and very lightweight. Hermione glanced at the lingerie drawer wistfully. If only she had the confidence to pull off the beautiful lacy garments.

They walked to breakfast together as Hermione didn't know the way. She wasn't sure whether she would ever know the way around the vast manor, if she was honest.

Breakfast was served in the kitchen, apparently, as that was where Draco took her. "What do you want?" He asked quizzically, twirling a saucepan in his hand.

"What?" She replied confusedly. Was Draco suggesting that he would make breakfast himself?

"Breakfast Hermione." He replied deadpan. "It's a meal you have in the morning."

Hermione whacked him over the head. "I know what breakfast is you idiot, are you going to cook?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't think you'd take well to having a house-elf, so I made arrangements. Pancakes?"

Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Okay, not pancakes. English breakfast?" He tried again, a smile hinting at his mouth, obviously doing this on purpose. The absolute bastard.

"Omelettes?" Hermione could have hit him again.

"I didn't know you didn't have house-elves anymore." She finally managed.

"Well, now you know. You are my wife you know Hermione. You get a say in how the house's run. My mother still has a few though, can't help that." He shrugged.

"So, what do you want?"

"Can you even cook?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I can, I'm a Malfoy, we can do anything we put our minds to." He swaggered.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Pancakes are fine, but I'll help." She said between laughs.

Draco had the decency to look mildly offended as Hermione began to search for the sugar and flour.

Once the pancakes were complete, they sat in a small alcove in the kitchen itself. "Do you not think we should go sit with Narcissa?" Hermione asked curiously, sipping some orange juice.

"She goes out on a Saturday for brunch with all of her society friends, she probably left about an hour ago."

Hermione sighed in relief before tucking into her pancakes. They weren't half bad, considering Draco burnt the first two batches. Malfoys can cook my arse, she thought to herself.

Hermione was just about to rise from her seat when a small owl hit the windowsill. She opened the window and retrieved the bird before exclaiming. "It's Pigwidgeon!"

"What the fuck is Pigwidgeon, Draco said with a mouthful of pancake.

Hermione gestured to the bird, who was carrying a thin letter. It was addressed to her in Harry's familiar scrawl. It read:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I went to see you this morning, only to find you weren't at your parents' house. I asked them where you are but they refused to answer me. I managed to get something about Malfoy, which means that you finally told them. Yes, I know you didn't tell before, Luna told me. I'm sorry for whatever happened between you guys, I'm assuming you're with Malfoy at the Manor, so this is where I'm sending Pig. I'm at the Burrow, Malfoy if you're reading this and Hermione isn't there, please send this to her, you nosey bastard._

 _Before I left your house your mother expressed a want to see you soon. She, and I quote, said "Please tell my daughter that I want to see her at our home on Christmas day, alone. As it should be." Personally, I think she means that she wants to apologise, but take it how you will._

 _We have to catch up soon, I might drop by the Manor today with Gin, if you don't mind, the Burrow's a bit unbearable at the moment._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Hermione relayed this Draco who huffed angrily. "Fat chance she wants to apologise, don't care what Pothead says."

Hermione cut him off "I think I should go see her, maybe not on Christmas, but soon."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I assume that we're expecting dinner guests, namely Pothead and his girlfriend."

Hermione swatted him. "You get along with Ginny, we'll work on Harry, what's the issue?"

Draco pulled her close. "I just don't want to share you, that's all." He murmured in her ear.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sleep with you again Draco, you'll have to wait."

Draco groaned. "Are you sure?" He nibbled at her neck.

It took Hermione great concentration to refuse him again. "definitely, Draco I just got dressed."

Draco grumbled "That's so mean."

Hermione laughed as she turned to face him. "I wonder who I get it from." She smiled playfully.

"You are insufferable, witch."

"You love me really."

 **A/N: wooooo, another chapter done! Ily! Review! Thankyou!**


	17. Ch 17 - The Visit

**Song of the chapter / is there somewhere / halsey**

" **could we pretend like we're in love?"**

It was almost noon before Harry arrived.

He knocked on the door, arm in arm with Ginny, who appeared to be smiling a lot more genuinely than her boyfriend at the sight of the illustrious manor.

Draco answered the door begrudgingly, Ginny immediately rushing past him to greet Hermione, Harry waiting nervously on the doorstep.

"Yes, you can come in Potter, I won't bite." Draco said flatly.

Hermione stood on his toe. "Be polite." She mouthed.

Draco rolled his eyes in response. You wouldn't catch him doing anything nice for Potter anytime soon.

They retreated into Draco's lounge, Harry taking an awkward seat on the edge of the armchair Draco usually sat at. Draco could have glared a hole into his back, with the intensity of his stare.

Ginny and Hermione remained standing, aware of the pregnant silence upon the group. "Well, me and Hermione will just go check out the gardens and catch up, you guys have fun!" Ginny said into the silent room.

They escaped gladly into the fragranced haven known as the Malfoy Gardens.

Hermione walked quickly past the wisteria, instead preferring to sit in the pebbled herb garden. The scent here was cooler almost, refreshing and _much_ more to her tastes.

Ginny wrinkled her nose a little. "Smells a bit funny in here doesn't it?"

Hermione frowned. "I like it."

Ginny shrugged before launching headfirst into full girlfriend mode. "How are you, how is Draco, how are you both?" Her speech speed was almost dizzying.

"I'm good thank you, so is Draco, we're good." She paused. "I met Narcissa yesterday."

"How was she?" Ginny replied interestedly.

"She, I don't know. She's very intimidating, like Draco said, but she has good intentions, I think. She's nice to me." Hermione said honestly. "She bought me a whole wardrobe for when I'd arrived too!" She added.

Ginny squealed. "You have to show me that later, do you like them?"

"I do, we share quite similar tastes. It's just, when I say she bought every type of clothing, I mean she bought _every_ type of clothing." Hermione waggled her eyebrows and Ginny gasped.

"She bought you lingerie?!"

Hermione nodded. "That she did, I won't wear it though. I can't, on principle. It must be a test or something."

Ginny scoffed. "What's there to test? You're already married to her son! I won't let the no-doubt beautiful and expensive pieces go to waste! You have to show me." She insisted.

Hermione exhaled noisily. "I guess we could take a quick look."

-Draco's POV—

Draco eyed Potter as he sat there fiddling with his coat. "It's not like you to be so nervous Potter." He remarked.

"Well, Hermione means a lot to me, I've got a lot to make up for. I'm sure you have too." He quipped back.

Draco felt his jealousy flare up a little bit at that. "That's none of your concern." He replied smoothly.

"Then it's none of your concern what I talk to Hermione about, is it?" Harry replied coolly.

"She's my wife Potter, she's my every concern." He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

Harry scoffed. "I'm surprised that she puts up with you, you haven't changed at all."

Draco felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach but forced it back down. He would prove him right by getting angry. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow. "This looks like a very productive way of earning Hermione's forgiveness, doesn't it? I mean, insulting their husbands is the quickest way to every girl's heart." His voice was cold but still held the promise of danger.

Harry had the decency to flush in embarrassment.

"I'm going to cook dinner; you may wait here." He walked off without waiting for a reply.

As if on cue, he heard Potter's footsteps fall heavily behind him. "Wait!"

-Hermione's POV—

Hermione groaned. This was practically torture. For the past half an hour Ginny had spent time pulling out every piece of clothing she owned, cooing, and then putting it back. It was never ending, and also the cruellest form of torture invented. Hermione wasn't even sure she'd every wear half of these, emphasised by Ginny pulling out a deep purple ball gown that probably cost more than her parents mortgage.

Hermione began to think more and more about her parents' letter. She needed to ask Harry later about it and try to figure out exactly what was going on there. She'd been heartbroken when they'd reacted the way they did, she wasn't sure whether she could take that again, but if they really did want to clear the air… She didn't know what to do.

Thankfully, a knock sounded at the door, and she didn't have to think about it anymore. It was Harry, who informed them that "Malfoy's cooking! It's nearly ready." They all walked to the dining hall together, and Hermione excused herself to go talk to Draco.

"How was it?" She asked gently.

Draco stirred a saucepan irritably. "He apologised, said that he'd been childish etcetera."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She replied incredulously.

"No, Hermione, it isn't! He doesn't deserve you!" Draco shouted and the soup went flying.

"He's just a friend! Why do you have to be so jealous all the time!" Hermione yelled back, her voice rising a little.

"I'm not jealous! You're so naïve-" Draco started and then stopped himself.

Hermione's voice was low, and she shook, on the verge of tears. "Oh no, please, tell me how naïve I am Draco. Well, I agree with you. I was naïve enough to believe that you were capable of a normal, healthy relationship without being controlling. I guess I was wrong."

She turned on her heel and ran, she ran to their bedroom and locked the door. She heard Draco call after her, shouting and banging angrily at the locked door. She cast a silencing charm, cradling her knees on the edge of their bed.

She inhaled the scent of him on the earthy green pillow and burst into waves of tears. These were hot, and angry, full of pain. They made her eyes sting, and her whole body wracked with exhaustion. How had everything gone so wrong?

 **A/N: :(**


	18. an interlude

**A/N: If you read my other stories, you'll know I'm currently on hiatus for my mental health. I'm going to Japan next week for two weeks, so I won't be continuing my other stories until after then, but I will be back! This isn't really an update but it is a short lil' poem-y thing I wrote for this story; I hope you all enjoy!**

Pathetic fallacies are stupid right?

Clichéd even?

Then why is it every time I see you the sky gets warmer somehow,

Welcoming dappled sunlight, through the glassy window,

A warm embrace, silken against my skin.

Why is it I feel you most on a sharp October morning,

When the air could cut, you're there beside me,

Walking with me, tugging at my heartstrings in melancholy feeling.

Crisp, clear,

Warm, gentle,

Two sides of a double edged sword that keeps me coming back,

Both sides dipped in poison,

A poison of longing,

Longing so sweet it threatens to split me in two.

The deep colours in a setting sun,

An assault on the senses in a flurry of electric colour.

The softness of dusk, a strange sense of foreboding,

The calm before the storm.

The sky on an April morning, at approximately seven am,

Devoid of all colour, all feeling, stark white.

All of these I feel with you,

A vibrance in which I have never felt before,

New, unknown.

I know not how to approach this, except with vigour.


End file.
